Under your spell
by YoureTheOne
Summary: "You put a love spell on Arthur?" "Yes, but not on purpose!" "But you two are already… Whatever it is you two are" "Yes, I know, but now its worse" Merlin sighed "So much worse"
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is sort of in the future, but not too far. Morgana is back, and not evil. Arthur and Merlin have been together for months and Gaius, Morgana and Gwen knows and they also know about Merlin's magic (Arthur does too)**

Merlin could not believe how he had gotten himself in such a mess; how it was possible for him to _always_ get himself in such a mess. He who had been so careful, he hadn't gotten in trouble for at least… Two weeks!

He rubbed the back of his head while Gaius just stared at him. This was uncomfortable.

"You put a love spell on Arthur?"

"Yes, but not on purpose!"

"But you two are already… Whatever it is you two are"

"Yes, I know, but now its worse" Merlin sighed "So much worse"

Gaius took a deep breath "What spell did you use?"

Merlin walked over to the table where his book of spells was laying and found the right page. Gaius walked over "Did you not read the warnings?"

"Off course I read them" Merlin answered, before Gaius gave him _the look. _"Okay, maybe not so thoroughly"

"Merlin, what is going to happen to you before you realize that you need to be careful with magic?"

"I can get a lecture later, now please just tell me how to fix this"

"It is a very advanced spell, I would have to look into it"

Merlin nodded "So about those warnings?"

Gaius started looking for some books and papers to help him find a solution "If the person the spell is used on is already in love with the person the spell is addressed to, he or she will become very affectionate with him or her"

Merlin smirked "That doesn't sound too bad"

"Oh, no? So it doesn't so sound bad that if Arthur even gets the slightest idea that you don't feel the same way he will mostly likely jump of the nearest window?"

"What?" Merlin asked "He wouldn't do that, he is way to proud"

"Trust me, he would, where is he now?"

Merlin looked down at his shoes "He was very annoying and started following me everywhere so I just put him to sleep"

Gaius gave him the look again.

"Not temporary"

"Go get him and bring him here"

Merlin sighed deeply "fine"

Merlin must have had some kind of luck that day too, because he entered Arthur's chambers just as the prince opened his eyes.

"Merlin!" he said happily as soon as he caught eye of his servant.

"Hey there" Merlin said uncomfortably, he really wasn't used to seeing Arthur this cheery.

"I missed you!" Arthur said and practically jumped out of bed and threw himself at Merlin, almost squeezing the air out of him. Merlin wanted to push him away before he remembered what Gaius had said. "Yeah, you too"

Arthur pulled away and grinned hugely at him.

"Listen Arthur, could you come with me to Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"What for?" Arthur asked and Merlin was about to answer before Arthur cut him off "You don't have to answer that, I would go anywhere with you" he said and entwined their fingers and was heading for the door.

"No, no, no" Merlin said and let go of Arthur's hand.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked "Did I do anything wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, don't worry" Merlin said "Let's just wait with the hand holding, okay?"

"Anything you want, my love" Arthur said and opened the door and all but skipped through the bloody hallways towards Gaius chambers, Merlin hot on his tail.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, we're here" Merlin said as he opened the door to his and Gaius chambers and let Arthur walk inside. "Did you find- what are they doing here?"

Morgana and Gwen just stood there and giggled when they saw the condition Arthur was in. The ridiculous grin was plastered to his face, his eyes were looking up at down Merlin's body and once again he tried to take a hold of Merlin's hand.

"Morgana has a cold, so Gwen came to fetch her medicine and I told her what had happened"

"I must say, I will really use this against you when the spell is broken" Morgana told Arthur, who looked very confused.

"Spell, what spell?"

Merlin flushed "I put a love spell on you this morning, but _not_ on purpose"

"Don't be ridiculous darling, we have been in love for _months_" Arthur said and simply laughed off those stupid accusations.

Merlin decided not to comment on the new nickname he was given, even though he liked darling much better than idiot. "Yes, that's kind of the problem" Merlin answered "You must know that you feel different, I mean you are not usually this… Nice to me"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked and he looked like a broken boy who had just gotten grounded for the first time. "Am I not nice enough to you, do you think that I do not love you?"

"No, it's not that, but you must notice that you're acting different?"

Arthur didn't answer for a moment, it looked like he was thinking about it "But I do love you Merlin"

"I know that"

"Poor boy, he looks all lost" Morgana giggled.

"It isn't funny, Morgana, he could get hurt" Merlin said.

"I'm sure he'll pull through" Morgana said, off course she was worried about Arthur, but she had a hard time seeing the seriousness in the situation "Good thing this little love spell never happened with the two of you" she told Gwen, who had to agree.

"Well, except for the time with Lady Vivian" Gwen actually laughed at that memory these days. Thank God for the fact that Lancelot had come back to Camelot, so they were happy together.

"Vivian was nothing, my heart belongs to Merlin" Arthur said proudly, and Merlin rested his head in his hands.

"Please tell me you found something" he pleaded to Gaius.

"Sorry my boy, not yet"

"Don't you have practice with the knights, Arthur?" Morgana suddenly asked.

"You are right, you should probably go" Merlin said.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, I mean, yes- no, yes" Merlin mumbled "My answer is yes, you should go and train with the knights"

"Is it because you think I am under that love spell, because I am not, I assure to you that my feelings are true and very real"

"Yes, that's great Arthur" Merlin said "But you should go and train with the knights"

"Do you not believe me?"

"Off course I believe you" Merlin said with a smile and then suddenly tried to push him towards the door "Now off you go"

"No, not until I have convinced you that I am not under any spell!"

"This is going to be fun" Morgana said, but her mouth fell open when Arthur went down on one knee.

"Oh for the love of God, Arthur, get up" Merlin said.

"No!" Arthur reached for Merlin's hand.

"Arthur, stop it"

"Merlin, would you to me the honor…"

"I said stop it!"

"Marry me, Merlin" Arthur looked up at him with those sparkling blue eyes and Merlin just wanted to drown in them. "What do you say?"

"Merlin, the warnings" Gaius said, and then he heard Morgana laugh and Gwen making a remark about Uther walking Arthur down the aisle.

"Merlin?"

"Merlin!"

"Merlin?"

He was panicking, it was too much, and suddenly he just blurted out: "Fine, I'll marry you!"

_No, no, no, no, what did I just do?_


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur's eyes lit up like a thousand candles as he got up on his feet and crushed his lips against Merlin's. And that was just _too_ awkward for Merlin, considering Gaius, Gwen and Morgana was _right there._

He carefully pulled away and didn't really know what to say, she he just faked a smile and said "Great"

"We must go and tell my father, the whole kingdom must know!" Arthur said and grabbed Merlin's wrist, trying to pull him with him.

"No!" The four of them screamed.

"Sire, you cannot do that" Gaius said

"Why not?"

"Because your father would have my head if he found out" Merlin said

Suddenly Arthur drew his sword and all of them took a step back "I would decapitate anyone trying to touch you, my love, I swear to protect you"

"Isn't that nice?" Morgana teased and Merlin sent her a death glare.

"Off course you would sire- Arthur, but what if you couldn't and something was to happen to Merlin, we wouldn't want that would we?" Gwen tried to help.

"How can you even say something like that? I cannot live without Merlin; he is the air I breathe" If the situation hadn't been so screwed up, Merlin probably would have laughed at Arthur and then found a way to use it against the royal prat later, but now he just buried his face in his hands.

"Okay, it's too much, I'm getting nauseous" Morgana said and stepped forward to Arthur "First of all, lower your sword, you look like an idiot and second; just don't tell Uther and then we won't have anything to worry about, right?"

"But then how are we going to get married? I know, we will run away together!" Arthur said.

"Arthur, you have duties to Camelot" Merlin said and then Arthur was quiet for a moment before taking a step away from Merlin.

"Do you not wish to be with me?" Oh, no. Arthur had tears in his eyes, a very rare sight and now Merlin of all people had been the one to cause it.

"That is not it at all, you know I love you" Okay, so usually he wouldn't say things like that to Arthur even without an audience, but he was desperate. The warnings Gaius talked about was heard as a whisper in the back of his head and he took a quick glance at the window.

"Then why do you not want to be with me? Marry me? We can be together forever, isn't that what you want? I do not understand" Arthur said, his voice was starting to sound panicking as well.

"Yes, that is what I want" And Merlin meant that more than anything, even the thought of Arthur marrying and producing an heir sent cold shivers down his spine.

"Then why-"

"We'll run away tonight" Merlin blurted out, not again. Why couldn't he just shut up?

"Really? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I want to be with you" Merlin said and Arthur attacked his mouth again, and Merlin knew he was blushing like crazy when Arthur pulled away.

"So, there won't be any suspicion, maybe you should go train the knights?"

"Off course" Arthur said with a grin and then almost yelled "I'll miss you!" before he opened the door and head out.

"Merlin, are you insane?" Gwen asked "You cannot run away with Arthur"

"I know that, I panicked what if he had jumped out of the bloody window?"

"Great, hope you have another plan sorted out" Morgana said.

"Sure, no, not really" Merlin said "It's not that big of a deal is it? I mean there is no priest that would marry us anyway"

"That is not the point, Merlin" Gaius said, and Merlin knew he was right. "You better start reading"

Merlin nodded and looked over at the girls "Do you want to help?"

"I am eating lunch with Uther, but you are free to have Gwen for the day" Morgana said, she didn't really mean it to sound the way it did, but she had no other way of saying it.

"Okay, hand me a book then" Gwen said and sat down at the table with Gaius and Merlin. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Any kind of magic that can break a love spell"

"Well, with Vivian he had to have a true love's kiss right?" Gwen said.

"Are you suggesting that Arthur doesn't love me, or did you not see the kiss he just gave me?" Merlin shot back, he didn't mean to, but he was just very stressed.

"No, off course not, I'm sorry" Gwen said.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm acting like a prat" Merlin answered.

"It's alright, you're just worried about him" Gwen "It's all so romantic, the forbidden love and the running away together"

"And the part where Arthur will kill himself if I as much as sneeze instead of telling him that I love him every fifth minute?"

"Exactly"

**REVIEWS keep me going you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update you guys, but i've been on vacation on ICELAND. There's not any ice there! :o OMFG! Sorry, I haven't slept well the last week. Anyway, next chapter! Note: Amor simper is love always in latin.**

They had been reading for what seemed like forever, not finding any kind of spell or potion that could break the spell Merlin had put on Arthur.

"I do not understand how you were able to put such a powerful spell on Arthur without meaning to" Gaius said and he could see Merlin blushing slightly. "What exactly did you try to do?"

"Nothing" Merlin answered quickly, and glanced over at Gwen who also looked suspiciously at him. "Nothing" he repeated himself.

"Merlin, it might be easier if you told us-"

"It didn't mean to, I didn't even say a spell" Merlin said and then he saw the look Gaius gave him.

"Or I did say that one" he said and pointed at the one he had showed them earlier "But it was a heat of the moment thing and I didn't even remember knowing the spell and-" Merlin "I panicked"

Gaius sighed "You have a tendency of doing that, and it doesn't even matter if you mean it or not, when you put your mind to something, your magic works on its own"

"It wasn't as bad before" Merlin said as he flipped the page of the current book he was reading.

"You've grown stronger" Gaius assured him "So what exactly _did you_ say?"

Merlin sighed heavily as he closed the book, apparently there was nothing there. "I had been reading in the magic book last night, right? And I must have remembered the spell in the back of my mind or something"

Gaius nodded.

"So this morning we were fighting about… It's not really important, but it was about us and then he was like; but I do love you and then I was like prove it and then he asked me how and I said something like; well, it's not going to be as easy as saying _Amor Semper_ and then suddenly his eyes went red and then he was like _this_" Merlin talked so fast that Gwen and Gaius had trouble hearing what he says.

"And Amor Semper is part of the spell" Gwen said "But only a part of it"

"It must have triggered it" Gaius said "And your own magic did the rest, impressing I must say"

"Meeeerlin!" They all turned around to see a very cheery Arthur come through the door with a bouquet of newly picked flowers. Morgana was hot on his tail "I brought you something"

"I can see that" Merlin said and got up from his chair and took the flowers out of Arthur's hand "Thank you"

"Don't worry, I told everyone that I was just carrying the flowers for Morgana" Arthur said and glanced over at Morgana, Merlin questioned the fact that anyone would believe that, but at least he was trying. "I've missed you so much during practice, I took quite the fall, all I could think about was spending the rest of my life with you"

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

Arthur took Merlin's hand (the one who wasn't currently holding on to the flowers) "As long as I'm with you, I am magnificent"

"Great" Merlin said for the tenth time that day. "What are you doing here?" he asked Morgana.

"When I saw the flowers I just knew that I didn't want to miss this" she said with a smile.

"You are always so generous, my lady" said Gwen and Morgana smirked.

"Do you need me for anything, sire- Arthur-my eh… Love?" Merlin tried and failed miserably to act like he was comfortable with the situation, the girls found this extremely funny.

"Actually I need your assistance in my chambers" Arthur said and wiggled his eyesbrows, and both Morgana and Gwen had to actually cover their mouths with their hands so they wouldn't burst out laughing.

And Merlin didn't know who was more embarrassed, him or Gaius. But the answer was quickly answered when Arthur said "Meaning sex"

"Thank you very much, I know what it means!" Merlin all but shouted and gave the flowers to Gaius "Find some water for these, _please_" he begged.

"Gladly" Gaius said and took the flowers and went to find something to put them in.

Merlin just wanted to find a hole to crawl into and not come back until Arthur was back to his old self and the girls and Gaius had forgot this had ever happened.

"I can't… Assist you right now" Merlin said and shot a dirty look over his shoulder to the girls who was still whispering and laughing quietly "I'm helping Gaius with something, magic stuff"

Arthur looked confused at first before walking over to the table where all the books were splayed out on the table. He started reading and then his eyes widened and he looked back at Merlin.

"Arthur-"

"Are you still on about that love spell?" Arthur said, it was more like a statement than an question, but still.

"Arthur-" Merlin tried again.

"No, I will not have it! I love you, we belong together, can you not see that?" He shouted and even Morgana stopped laughing.

"Arthur, quiet down" she said.

"I will not quiet down, the man who I plan to marry does not believe that I love him"

"I do!"

"Then why are you so convinced that I am under a spell!" he started to sound really mad now "You do not want to marry me, you lied to me"

"No, Arthur…" Merlin couldn't say anything else, everything was a big mess of confusion.

"What is the point?" Arthur murmured as he looked down at the floor, his eyes were glistening with tears, and then he suddenly walked right past and was heading towards the door.

"Arthur, don't go!" Merlin yelled after him, but Arthur was gone.

"Merlin, you have to go after him!" Gaius said worried, and Merlin nodded.

"Keep looking, and _please _find something!" he said, as he followed Arthur.

He asked several maids and guards if they'd seen Arthur, and most of them had seen the prince walking over the courtyard. When Merlin got outside, he first checked the stables, hoping that the Arthur's horse wasn't missing.

"Oh, no" He said to himself when he saw that the prince's horse in fact was _gone. _"Arthur…"

**Sorry for the serious chapter you guys, but it's my story! X)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is kind of angsty, you have been warned :p **

Merlin was silently cursing at himself as his soaking wet feet carried him through the woods. Why hadn't he taken a horse? It would have been easier to follow Arthur, it would have gone a lot faster _and_ he wouldn't have had mud up to his knees. The tracks Arthur had left behind had become a lot harder to see after the rain had started pouring down from the sky.

"Finally" Merlin whispered as he could see Arthur's horse, but where was the prince himself?

"Arthur!" He called out, but there was no reply. He started to panic again. '_Please don't be hurt, please don't be dead'_ a voice in his head keep telling him over and over again, Merlin would never forgive himself if something had happened to him.

"Arthur!" He tried again as he walked past the horse, he could see the woods disappearing, and suddenly he was on a huge cliff, he didn't even know this place existed until now. And there on the edge, was Arthur.

"No, Arthur!" He screamed, the prince didn't turn around. "Please don't!"

"Why not?" He asked, still not facing Merlin. "What do I have to live for?"

Merlin swallowed "Your people, Camelot, your father, your knights and friends… Me!" Merlin said as he carefully approached Arthur "Live for me, Arthur"

"Stop trying to fool me, you do not love me!" Arthur yelled back at him as he sharply turned around "You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you, please listen to me Arthur!" Merlin said as he walked closer to Arthur "You were-"

"Don't come any closer!" Arthur yelled, his voice was starting to crack up "Stay where you are!"

Merlin stopped immediately "I know you don't believe me, but you really are under a spell"

"I am not-" Arthur started

"But that doesn't mean that I don't love you, you know I do" Merlin said "How can you ever think that I don't? After everything we've been through?" Now Merlin was the one who's voice was cracking up, tears trying to force themselves out from behind his eyes.

"I-" Arthur looked down at the ground "You don't want to marry me, you…"

"You have no idea how much I want that" And a part of Merlin hoped that Arthur wouldn't remember any of this because it was becoming very embarrassing, but right there and then he didn't care. He was so desperate to get Arthur away from that cliff he didn't care if he poured his heart out.

"But you must know somewhere deep inside you, beyond that spell that we cannot get married, no one would marry us, you are suppose to marry someone who can be your queen, so you can produce an heir"

"NO!" Arthur screamed, he looked so angry, so lost and _so hurt._

"You know it's true, but that doesn't mean I love you any less, I will always love you Arthur" he said, the feeling of cold had left him completely and he didn't even notice how soaking wet he was or how the raindrops were almost painfully hitting his head and shoulders.

"Please believe me" he said and once again tried to take a step closer to Arthur, but Arthur held his hand up and took a step back so he was pretty much on the edge.

Merlin swallowed "Remember when I first told you? You were too scared to admit it back, we almost ruined everything we had built, but we didn't. I don't understand how you can think that I do not love you"

Both of them were crying by then.

"I love you" Merlin said again "I _love_ you"

"Please…" Arthur sobbed, not knowing what he was begging for, he fell to his knees. Merlin hurried over to him and knelt in front of him as Arthur buried his head in his chest "I feel so lost" he said.

"I know, I'm sorry" Merlin said "It's all my fault" he whispered as he took Arthur's face in his hands and made him look at him "Do you believe me now when I say I love you?"

Arthur smiled "Yes, I love you too" and at that, Merlin could swear he saw a flash of red in Arthur's eyes, that was quickly followed by confusion and then realization.

"Merlin?" He asked "Please tell me I just woke up from a dream"

Merlin laughed "Sorry, if I did that, I'd be lying"

Arthur groaned "Oh my god, 'the air I breathe'?" he quoted himself as he buried his face in his hands, but quickly looked up and punched Merlin in the arm when he started laughing again "You're no better yourself, I had no idea you were so keen on marrying me"

Merlin stopped laughing "Let's just pretend this never happened"

Arthur held out his hand "deal"

**This chapter was so cheesy I almost gagged a little reading it. Haha, but anyway, hope you enjoyed it. There will be another chapter or at least an epilogue that I hope you all will find finny. **


	6. Epilogue

There was a terrible storm here that wiped out our internet, so sorry for the late update.

Morgana's laughter filled Arthur's chambers as they were sitting by his table, it had all started rather innocent. Morgana, followed by Gwen had simply come to convince Arthur to get her out of that horrid peace dinner the king was hosting next week, where one of Morgana's admirers (or actually he was more like a stalker according to Morgana) would be invited. But suddenly they were discussing the love spell again, or rather how it had affected Arthur. It seemed like every conversation the last couple of days had come back to that.

"I am so happy you remember everything Arthur, it wouldn't be as fun to tease you if you didn't" Morgana said, with tears in her eyes.

Arthur just looked irritated at her, and took a grape from the fruit bowl at the table and brought it to his mouth. He smirked when he noticed Merlin was watching him.

"If you don't stop nagging about that, I will have Merlin put a love spell on you and see how funny you think it is, Morg_ana"_

Morgana smirked "You could try, but I'm not already head over heels in love" she said "I don't have a man that 'my heart belongs to' and that's 'the air I breathe'" she said, doing a pretty good job imitating Arthur.

"Did you write down every word I said?" Arthur asked and took another grape and smiled at Merlin.

"It's hard to forget" Morgana said.

"Oh come on, my lady" Gwen said "After all, it must be nice to have someone who wants to marry you and tell the whole kingdom about your love" she smiled.

"Not you too, Guinevere" Arthur said and buried his head in his hands for a couple of seconds before it shot up again. "You know what? Both of you get out, right now"

Morgana just giggled "Why, do you need Merlin's assistance?" she asked and raised her eyebrows and Gwen giggled as well "That means sex, Gwen"

"So I've heard" She answered.

"Out, now!" Arthur said and almost pushed Morgana out the door "And I expect to see you at the peace dinner, I've heard there's one particular knight who's been waiting to see you again"

Morgana frowned "Come on Arthur, it was only a joke"

Arthur all but slammed the door in her face.

Merlin chuckled and Arthur turned around to face him "You don't say a word, we had an agreement"

"Is that any way to talk to your beloved, the man you are planning to marry?" Merlin laughed.

"Shut up or I will have you in the stocks by noon" Arthur said and shot him a warning glance that Merlin couldn't care less about.

"Why? Do you not need my _assistance_?" Merlin wiggled his eyebrows, making Arthur smile for the first time that morning.

"Actually I think I do" Arthur said and walked towards him, mouth inches away from Merlin's. Merlin closed his eyes, but nothing happened. He opened them again and looked questiongly at the prince who smirked at him.

"I need you to muck out my stables and polish my armor" he said with a smirk and all Merlin could do was look at him with a certain death glare before heading for the door.

"Oh, but Merlin!" Arthur said and the servant turned around "Come back tonight, I might need some more _assistance_ then"

Merlin just smiled "Off course, sire"


End file.
